Muros
by chabely92
Summary: Dean sólo se permite un momento de debilidad, recuerdos y dolor. Por que a veces, nuestros muros, simplemente no se pueden mantener en pie. (no destiel)
1. Chapter 1

- Solo una vez, solo quiero llorar un vez, déjame desahogar todo lo que siento, déjame sacar toda la mierda que cargo. Perdóname si te llame para esto, no lo volveré a hacer, pero quédate aquí que ya no puedo solo con los recuerdos.

- Está bien Dean, puedes llorar tranquilo, aquí me quedare.

Nunca olvidare la expresión llena de bondad y compasión de Castiel al decirme esas palabras y quedarse al otro lado de la mesa, mientras veía todos mis muros desplomarse producto del alcohol y el dolor que sentía.


	2. Chapter 2

Este "capitulo" fue creado en agradecimiento a GreenEyesSpn y me anime a publicarlo gracias al review de KartalG. Aunque suene redundante: Muchas gracias a ambas :D

** Rated: T** (contiene una escena de violencia, si no soportan la sangre mejor no lo lean, lo demás es solo angst)

** Beta: Niti** (la mejor amiga que alguien pudiera tener)

Creo que eso es todo, solo me resta decir: Espero que les guste ^^

* * *

Mientras hablaba, solo incoherencias salían de mi boca, quería desahogarme, quería llorar por una vez en mi vida, pero solo lagrimeaba y balbuceaba.

Era extraño, por primera vez estaba dispuesto a que el llanto saliera de mí, pero cuando lo intente lo que conseguí fue ahogarme con mi propia respiración y dejar sin aire mis pulmones por varios segundos.

Castiel se limito a mirarme, no había en él ni un rastro de lastima hacía mi, solo me veía con comprensión. Hizo aparecer una botella de whiskey y sirvió un poco en el vaso vacío que había en frente de mí.

- ¿Sabes por qué no puedo llorar, Cas?- le pregunte con una media sonrisa en mi rostro, mientras las lagrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos.

- Sí, es porque nunca te has permitido llorar, y ahora tú no sabes cómo hacerlo, no sabes cómo dejar que el sonido del llanto salga de ti sin que te ahogues en el proceso.-

- Qué respuesta más concreta amigo, lo has dicho mejor de lo que yo hubiera podido – mis palabras estaban cargadas de dolor, resignación y muchas emociones más que alcohol no me permitían distinguir cuales eran.

Castiel me sirvió otra copa, no recordaba en qué momento me había tomado la anterior y había dejado el vaso sobre la pequeña mesa cuadrada del motel. Mientras dirigía la copa a mi boca recordé, y cada detalle fue nítido y lo volví a vivir otra vez, de la misma manera en que lo revivía cada noche.

_Escuchaba los gritos provenientes de todos lados, eran descorazonados y se escuchaban tal cual como lo que eran: el último grito de un alma antes de desvanecerse por el dolor. Pero, yo sabía que morir en aquel lugar no era lo peor, lo realmente malo era aparecer mágicamente al otro día y estar completo para comenzar la jornada nuevamente._

_La sangre que corría por mi brazo derecho me distrajo de mis pensamientos y me hizo volver a mi trabajo. Tenía una simple navaja en mi mano y a un hombre de mediana edad colgando de los brazos gracias a cadenas que se enrollaban alrededor de ellos como si fueran serpientes. El tipo era nuevo, y por eso no dejaba de suplicar por piedad y misericordia, me encantaba eso, era mi parte favorita, la parte en la que creían que todo esto en algún momento pararía, cuando aún conservaban esperanzas._

_Sonreí, sabía que este sería fácil, que como máximo tomaría una semana quebrar su alma. Ya le había dado un buen descanso, ahora debería de estar más consciente del dolor, empuñe la navaja y lentamente pose la punta sobre el inicio de su ceja, le mire a los ojos, entonces presiones y corte, y observe como su piel se habría permitiéndome ver el blanco hueso de su cráneo, mientras los gritos de dolor salían de su boca y la sangre brotaba de su nueva herida. Sonreí._

- Dean.

La voz de Cas me trajo de nuevo al presente, y al verlo, encontré su mirada llena de compasión y sentí las lagrimas correr más rápidamente por mi rostro.

- Dean, deja tus recuerdos del infierno en el infierno. Eres un humano, no podrás vivir de esta manera.

- No es tan fácil Cas, yo simplemente…-

Las palabras se agolpaban en mi boca y el nudo en mi garganta me impedía seguir hablando. Me limpie el rostro con el dorso de mi mano y tome el vaso de whiskey. Mire por la ventana del cuarto e intente ordenar mis pensamientos

- No… no me odio por haberme rendido, ni siquiera me odio por haber torturado a todas esas almas, me odio…. Me aborrezco por haberlo disfrutado. ¡Por haber sido por 20 años igual a eso hijos de perra!, haber sido igual a un demonio.

Luchaba en contra de los recuerdos, quería mantenerlos lejos de mi mente, pero me era imposible, de la misma manera en la me era imposible dormir tranquilo por las noches.

- Mientras estaba allí… yo anhelaba el sufrimiento de otros, me hacía…. sentir bien. Cada vez que quebraba sus almas, que les hacía perder todas sus esperanzas, sentía satisfacción. – mire a Castiel y le sonreí amargamente - No había nadie en el campo de tortura que trabajara mejor que yo, era el mejor y eso me gustaba, sino…. Sino me hubieras sacado de allí, habría sido un demonio más que esta feliz de serlo, eso, Cas, eso es lo que no me perdono.

Castiel relleno mi vaso y espero a que lo tomara.

- Dean, ¿aun no crees que merecías ser salvado? Si en verdad hubieras disfrutado provocándole dolor a otras almas, no saldrían lágrimas de tus ojos mientras lo cuentas, y tú no me habrías pedido, cuando te encontré, que por favor te matara, porque ya no soportabas hacer sufrir a nadie más.

Después de esa última frase, solo recuerdo los dedos del ángel posándose sobre mi frente y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude dormir sin tener pesadillas.


End file.
